theculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Xoxarle
Xoxarle was an Idiran who saw action during the Idiran-Culture War. He was killed on Schar's World during an unsuccessful attempt to capture a Culture Mind. Biography Raid on Schar's World During the Idiran-Culture War, Xoxarle was attached to the 93rd Fleet. The fleet intercepted a ship carrying a Mind, but the Mind escaped to Schar's World when the ship was destroyed. Xoxarle was part of a raiding party sent to capture the Mind. He held the position of a section leader. The party's chuy-hirtsi warp animal was shot down by "Mr. Adequate" but Xoxarle survived the crash. He, Quayanorl and six medjel were the only ones to survive the debilitating trek to the Command System.Consider Phlebas, chapter 10 The Idiran killed one of the Changer caretakers with only his hands.Consider Phlebas, chapter 12 Once in station six of the Command System, Xoxarle worked in the parked train's reactor car. When Kraiklyn's Free Company arrived, he engaged from within the rear car and severly wounded Dorolow. He exited onto the passenger ramp and killed Dorolow before being struck by Yalson's return fire. Xoxarle was trapped under the collapsing ramps. He suffered internal injuries but none of his limbs were broken. After the fighting ceased Unaha-Closp determined he was still alive. Prisoner The Idiran returned Horza's claims of alliance with scepticism and scorn. The Changer refused to be goaded into killing the Section Leader; Horza hoped to return with Xoxarle so the latter could be punished for not only failing to capture the Mind but also for the unnecessary deaths of the caretakers. The Idiran was stunned temporarily with a neural stunner; after removing the armour his legs were hobbled with wire and his arms tied down. When he awoke the Company began the walk to station seven. Xoxarle recounted the raiding party's travails as they walked. When the Company stopped half way to station seven the Section Leader conversed briefly with Balveda, who confirmed she was a Culture agent and Horza's prisoner. The Idiran did not believe her but admitted if it was true he was acting contrary to the interests of the Idiran Empire. The wounded Idiran gave the impression of being greatly affected by his wounds. He bit itself in the mouth to produce bloody spit, seemed to tire after a few kilometres, and finally feigned unconsciousness and collapsed. Balveda suggested pouring a half-and-half mixture of medical alcohol and skinspray down Xoxarle's to combat internal injuries in the digestive tract. Xoxarle sprang into action as Horza and Unaha-Closp started lifting the Idiran into a sitting position. His hands had become free. Xoxarle moved to the cargo pallet and destroyed the mass sensor. He picked up Wubslin's laser rifle and aimed for Horza but never managed to fire. Unaha-Closp rammed into the Section Leader's lower jaw and knocked him down. Xoxarle was tied up again at gun point. Escape Xoxarle continued to work to escape despite having no definite plan. It rubbed its keratin against the wires until the wire started digging into the skin. At station seven the soldier asked Horza to loosen the bonds and pointed to the damage "caused" by the wire. The Changer knew Idiran skin should have made this impossible and was suspicious. Xoxarle claimed its injured body was less resilient but Horza refused to loosen the wires for the time being.Consider Phlebas, chapter 13 Horza assigned Aviger to guard Xoxarle. The Idiran soldier realized Aviger paid less attention while it talked. Thus Xoxarle spoke at length of Idiran history and war stories, and attempted to establish a rapport with its captor, all the while working to slip the bonds. Eventually it succeeded in loosening those around its arms sufficiently. Xoxarle now waited for an opportune moment to overpower its guard.Consider Phlebas, chapter 13 The opportunity came after Quayanorl activated the station six train and sent it toward station seven. Xoxarle sensed the draught caused by the second train's approach and went into action. Xoxarle convinced Aviger to scratch an eye which it claimed was itching, and knocked Aviger out when he drew close. The Idiran used Aviger's laser rifle to free itself from the rest of the wires. Members of Kraiklyn's Free Company were inside searching the parked train in station seven's main station, which station six's train would soon collide with. The section leader positioned itself at the rear of the station seven's main station where it would have a clear line of fire on anybody leaving the parked train. It took Aviger hostage. Death The collision alarm and strong air currents notified the Company of the oncoming train. Xoxarle's fire prevented Balveda, Horza, and Yalson from exiting the parked train. The Idiran shot and disabled the Mind when it fled its hiding spot from the train; the Company used this temporary distraction to pile out of the train shortly before the collision but Xoxarle switched targets quickly to kill Yalson. After the collision's commotion he crushed Aviger's skull, then repositioned to avoid a pursuing Horza. The station's fire suppression system activated and doused everything with water and foam. The section leader stumbled upon Unaha-Closp and a wounded Balveda. The drone attempted to ram again, but this time the Idiran caught the drone in one hand and slammed it into some computer equipment. Unaha-Closp was temporarily stuck in the equipment. Xoxarle took Balveda as a new hostage. The Culture agent's screaming drew Horza's attention. It moved through the dormitory to a catwalk over the maintenance area. Xoxarle broke Balveda's upper right arm on its knee and left her dangling from the catwalk. Xoxarle ran into the straight kilometre-long tunnel at the opposite end. The tunnel had doors and entrances along the length and the Idiran hid in one of them and waited in ambush. The Changer noticed the abrupt end of Xoxarle's water and foam trail just in time to avoid the immediate attack. Horza attempted to shoot the Idiran but the latter kicked the laser gun; the weapon fired into the ceiling and rammed into the Changer's face. While Horza staggered Xoxarle seized the weapon. Unaha-Closp arrived to ram Xoxarle from behind before the Idiran could fire. As the soldier rolled over the laser's barrel was caught in some rocks and snapped. Changer and drone both attacked the Idiran at once but Xoxarle got the better of both assailants. It then used a crippled Unaha-Closp to beat and critically injure Horza on the head. Finally Balveda arrived at the entrance of the tunnel wielding a very small memoryform plasma gun. Xoxarle's lower torso was blown apart and the upper torso was flung two metres back after hitting the ceiling. Physiology In 1331 CE, Xoxarle was larger than most Idirans, and was 3.5 metres tall.Consider Phlebas, chapter 11 References Category:Idiran soldiers Category:Idirans of the Idiran Empire Category:Soldiers of the Idiran Empire